Adventures in super Paper Mario
by Ermora
Summary: Join Ermora as she finds herself in the super paper Mario universe on Count Bleck's side very quickly, first fanfiction, rated T to be safe and for language later on.
1. An introduction of Cast

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope you will all enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters**

 **I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

Just before we start I was going to give a description of how I've imagined the characters to look, I do like the humanized versions of them but only some will be humanized, here's a list of the main cast along with the ages I think they may be.

 **Count Bleck/Blumiere (Age 22) -** Wears the same cool cape, monocle, Hat and has his scepter but he is a very pale human with dark blue markings on his arms and legs to she as a sign of being a tribe of darkness member, wears white pants, white shirt, has red eyes and dark blue hair thats almost black.

 **Nastasia (Age 20) -** Skin is blue on Nastasia, nothings much has changed on her

 **Dimentio (Age 16) -** Remians the same as his in game sprite

 **O'Chunks (Age 25) -** Pretty much the same as his in game sprite

 **Mimi (Age 14) -** Looks human except her eyes hair is green and her eyes are kinda lime green

 **Ermora (AKA Alicia) (Age 11) -** Young human that is a bit on the heavy side, has brown hair, brown eyes, wears glasses and normally wearing track pants and a baggy shirt, very pale as well.

I think that covers it. (also this story will be from Ermora's POV)


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

PROLOGUE

I hit my head on the kitchen table for the 50th time, I hated math with a passion, I wish it was the weekend so I culd play video games again.

"Hey Alicia are you almost done your math?" I heard my mom ask, I groaned I preffered my nickname and she knew it.

"No mom I'm not almost done my math, and my name is Ermora" I snapped back.

"I named you Alicia for a reason, now if you don't feed me anymore attitude and finish your math I'll let you go get yourself a slurpee from the mac's store" my mom called back. My head shot up, she would let me go across so late in the day if I finished my math?

"Sorry mom, I'll get my math done here quickly" I said back and with enthusiasm renewed I dug into my math homework, I finished it up as quickly as pssible and stuffed it into my bag. I came out into the living room and put my bag by the door for the morning, my mom gave me a suspicious glance.

"Done so quickly honey?" she asked me, I nodded my head happily and she shook her head with a sigh and gave me $5. "This is for you to get a slurpee but if I find out you've rushed your math and failed it I will make sure you do the chores by yourself for a week" my mom stated.

"Don't worry mom, I won't fail it and I didn't rush it THAT much, I can do anything fast with some motivation" I said back as I left, I know its bad to lie but I really wanted my slurpee, I'll fix it up before I go to class tomorrow, maybe do it on my break or something. I ran as fast as I could to the mac's store, I was stopped by the traffic though. I waited rather impatiently for the traffic to stop so I could go, it felt like an eternity when the lights finally turned red and I was able to cross. I ran across and bumped into a fairly large man in a dark trenchcoat.

"S-sorry!" I apologized, the man helped me up and I noticed her wore black fingerless gloves.

"It be alright lass, I be sorry I bumped into ye" he said, I was taken aback by his accent but just gave him one of my smiles and walked away, that was so strange. I got my slurpee and headed out, the man was still at the lights. My good nature got the better of me and I had to find out if I could do anything for him.

"Excuse me but are you okay?" I asked the man, he gave my a look before he shook his head.

"Nay, I not be needin 'elp, just waiting fer someone ta come" he said, I shrugged my shoulders and waited for the traffic to stop at the lights again. When they did I went to cross and about halfway through the crosswalk I heard a semi's horn, I turned and was horrified there was a semi truck heading straight towards me, I braced for the impact as fear held me in place. I am so dead! I waited as the horn sounded again and I closed my eyes, this was it for me, but I felt a large hand grab me and pull me out of the way. I went to open my eyes but found I couldn't, it felt like a force was keeping them closed.

"Yup, this is the one" I heard a girls voice say, she seemed as young as me or maybe older, wait who is she talking about?

"Alright, then let's get back ta da Count" I heard the man from earlier say, then I felt something enter my mouth and I passed out.

* * *

This idea had come to me awhile back but I've only just now had the courage to post it, anywho any criticism is welcome as I'm still new to this, also pairings will come later.

 **Ermora: Heya's please rate and review, we look forward to hearing what you think about this story, there's already another idea in progress from another one after this.**

Shhh! You'll give to much away.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I woke up with the world's WORST headache, I opened my eyes and saw only a black room all around me, I found myself rather scared, where was I? Would anyone come looking for me? What will become of my family? A door opened and I jumped up, okay whatever has happened they will know not to fight with me, Ermora!

"Calm down said Count Bleck" I heard a voice say, I saw a pale man wrapped in a white cape enter the room, his red eyes met mine, I shrank back a bit, those eyes aren't natural.

"W-where am I?" I gathered the courage to say, The man pulled his top hat over his eyes a bit.

"We are at my castle replied Count Bleck" he said, I found myself lost as to what he was saying, why would he say his name after these lines? My eyes widened as it hit my that I was in the Super Paper Mario universe except nothing was 2d like it was in the game.

"What do you need with me?" I quickly said back, I knew that sooner or later Nastasia would be by to hypnotize me if Bleck deemed me a threat.

"Through the void I found that there was someone who possibly had tribe of darkness blood, I tracked it to you and was actually going to see if I could ask you to join said Count Bleck" Bleck said. I gave him a confused look, was he on some sort of medication to think I had tribe of darkness blood.

"Look Bleck, I don't have what your looking for, frankly I don't think I'm actually awake at the moment, this seems too unreal" I shot back.

"Um, count did you need help?" I heard a feminine voice say, I looked over and saw Nastasia come from the shadows her ruby eyes shone from under her glasses and I felt myself start to get lost in them, I looked away quickly so as to not get hypnotized.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh! You have a fire under all that softness, let me share a small tale that may help convince you, my father had a twin brother that ended up marrying a human from another realm long ago, he lost all his abilities and it skipped his children but ended up in one grandchild. I can sense who the person is using my powers, I bear the marks all tribe of darkness memebrs have and yours may not be showing yet but being here in time they will. It may seem hard to believe as that would make us cousins but think about it, your a pale child, just as pale as Count Bleck himself" Count Bleck stated coolly, I just gave hime a cold stare.

"Your wrong, you would be old if that was the case, I think your drunk" I shot back, I went to leave but found Nastasia in front of me and I found myself frozen in place the moment we met eyes, I could feel her powers come into my head and I fought for control over her mind.

"The realms have different times, your realm ages faster then ours, if you lived here for awhile you'd see that once you went back your parents may be very old or gone while you may only be a young adult" Count Bleck explained as I battled Nastasia for dominance over my mind. Then suddenly my mind felt clearer as Nastasia broke eye contact, I felt triumphant, I won that easily!

"K Count, her name is Alicia but prefers the nickname Ermora, her mind is indeed strong like the otehr tribe of darkness member's minds were" Nastia said, I felt my jaw drop, she just invaded my privacy.

"Excellent, this please Count Bleck, tell our minions we have a new member" Count Bleck said.

"Um, K I will inform them pronto" Nastasia said obediently and left, I looked back at Count Bleck.

"I didn't say I would join you y'know" I protested, I wasn't going to let the world end!

"Nastasia didn't say it out loud but I know what she also saw, don't you wish to stop your bullies from picking on you in your realm? asked Count Bleck" he countered, I froze.

"You'll just end up destroying my realm" I said back, I would like to stop my bullies from picking on me in my realm but not sacrificing people.

"The void isn't close to that realm, no, stay here and help me, I can help you learn about your blood and you can go back to your realm stronger then ever replied Count Bleck. I mulled it over, could I stop my bullies with this power? Its very tempting.

"Alright, if you can teach me to use my abilities as you claim me to have I will help you" I stated, this would also get me closer to possibly preventing any worlds from being destroyed as well, a little side mission I suppose.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh! This please the Count Bleck as well, Mimi!" Bleck called, within moments a girl with green hair and eyes came up.

"Yes County?" she said happily, I recognized her voice from earlier in the traffic, I felt my anger rise a bit but I held my tongue.

"Help our newest minion Ermora back to her room said Count Bleck" Bleck stated.

"Anything for you County!" she happily said, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me off before I could say anything.

"Slow down, I'm still trying to recover from a heacache" I said harsher then I meant.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited there is a female around my age here finally, we can paint our nails, go shopping, have tea parties" Mimi excitedly stated, I shook my head.

"I'm not into that kind of stuff" I said, Mimi didn't hear me though and kept yacking my ear off about all the girlish things we'll get to do together, when we finally got to my room she let me go in and then left, I let out a sigh of relief. It was actuially kind of cozy in here, there was a double bed, a washroom attached to it and a drawer and closet for clthes and a fair bit a room to decorate if I wanted to. I decided to just go to bed though to try and calm down my headache, I found it very comfortable, I let sleep take over as my mind wondered about what I was going to do now that I'm a minion of Count Bleck.

* * *

Okay there's our first chapter. Sorry if it's too lengthy or too short.

Note: I'll be updating when I can on this story as I'm fairly busy between work and classes that I take during the nights and stuff.

As always Rate and Review

 **Ermora: What she said up top, I'll go with it.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I woke up to the most obnoxious noise ever, knocking on my bedroom door, I rolled over and opened my eyes, I sat straight up as I started freaking out that I wasn't in my room until I rememebred that I wasn't home, I was stuck in Castle Bleck which is... I really don't know, by the void I guess.

"Ermora, are you coming for breakfast?" I heard Mimi ask, I groaned, great I'm still stuck with Mimi. I made my way out of bed and opened the door to see Mimi whom glomped me pretty quickly.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, I wasn't sure of my time of arrival or anything like that, I just wanted my headache to go away.

"Just the night, you slept like a rock though, I wanted to do something after you came in but you were already asleep so I left you but maybe after breakfast we can go shopping since I don't think you have ANY clothes" Mimi replied excited, I froze, she was right, I had zero clothes.

"Fine, we can go shopping but only after breakfast" I said with a sigh, I wish I had my gameboy or something, I kinda miss playing it already despite only being away from it for 2 days now.

"YAY!" Mimi squeeled as she dragged me down the hall and through a door into a small kitchen area, everyone was already there including Mr. L, I inwardly winced, this was so far into the game but eh whatever I know how this will play out.

"Mornin' lass" O' Chunks greeted, I didn't really want to say morning back since I'm not a morning person, but I should try to at least be polite.

"Good morning" I mumbled, Mimi handed me a bowl of cereal and I thanked her and ate it, Mimi ate beside me and only looked at me from time to time.

"Your not a morning person I take it" Mr. L noted, I nodded to answer his question and he only shrugged.

"Ahahaha! This will be fun then, another non-morning person" Dimentio sang rather cheerfully, I felt a little ff set by it but quickly recovered.

"Try it once and I'll make you regret it" I tried to sound intimidating but Dimentio only laughed and shook his head and disappeared.

"You'll get used to it junior rookie, anywho, Brobot needs some more repair work done, L-ater" Mr. L said shortly afterwards and left, Count Bleck and Nastasia entered in shortly after that and I felt my skin crawl uncomfortably, could I really do this?

"Are you ready for training? asked Count Bleck" Bleck asked, Mimi immediately grabbed onto my arm and pulled me in closer to her.

"County, she has no clothes to change into so I thought we could go out and-" Mimi was silenced by a stare from Nastasia.

"Yeah, Ermora willl have a new wardrobe k? But she can't be late for her first training session since she's a new member and has some new things to learn k?" Nastasia said coldly, Mimi was going to protest but closed her mouth after thinking against it.

"I'm ready Count Bleck" I said, I placed my bowl into the sink and left with him, he took me to a room that was very spacious, Nastasia watched me with a look of distrust the whole time.

"We shall begin with the basics of using the tribe of darkness' power that you do possess, so watch carefully and we shall begin your training" Count Bleck said.

"Um, Count, we should run a test to see where her power is at" Nastasia suggested, I kind of wanted to agree with her but at the same time not as I was afraid I'd end up getting hypnotized if I had no power.

"Tell the other minions to come into training Nastasia, we must not waste any time preparing for facing the heroes" Count Bleck ordered, brushing off her idea.

"Yeah, um k, right away Count" Nastasia said as she left, I felt a bit better after she left, I don't know if it was because she was finally no longer looking at me with that distrustful look or that Count Bleck avoided her suggestion.

"Your training begins now" Count Bleck suddenly said, I snapped my attention to him and watched him as he began to show me basics of what he could do, we found I could teleport or 'flip' as he called it, the others came in when we practiced how to use techniques to damage someone.

"This pleases Count Bleck to know you have power and potential to be a powerful minion" Bleck praised, I internally flinched, minion didn't really suite me nor did being evil but at the same time I was told I'd be strong enough to handle some of my bullies at home so I shouldn't really complain.

"Thank you Count Bleck" I thanked him, I might as well try to make the best of my life while I'm here for the next little bit.

"My dear Count shall we test her abilities against me? After all it will show her how well she can handle a small battle, I won't go full power" Dimentio suggested, Count Bleck thought about it.

"Though you have learned so little at this point Ermora I wish to see what you can accomplish on your own, very well Dimentio" Count Bleck finally replied, I looked at him in shock, what is he thinking?! I can barely cast a proper spell to hurt someone.

"This shall be interesting, I will give you a show you have never seen before" Dimentio noted, I looked at him and readied myself, this was going to be one heck of a time.

* * *

Cliffhanger time!

 **Ermora: Hopefully not much of these.**

Me: Maaaaaaayyyybe, Anywho Hope your enjying this story so far.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Before I had a chance to find out what was going on Dimentio had sent a bolt of magic at me, I ran from it rather clumisily as it narrowly missed me. Shit he's not wasting time getting this little show of his started is he?

"Ahahahaha, I feel like a cat playing with a mouse" he said, this frustrated me and I casted a bolt of magic at him, he simply ported away to the other side and snapped his fingers, I could hear a noise and moved when I thought I saw an outline of a box. A few moments later a box did appear and there was an explosion inside the box that I knew that if I was trapped inside of it that could've very well killed me or ended my game r whatever it was here.

"Concentrate Ermora, do not let Count Bleck's small training time go to waste" Bleck said, I wanted so badly to yell at him that our training 'session' wasn't very long and that I'm about to die but something prevented me from doing so. Dimentio fired bolts of magic at me and kept making boxes appear, he wasn't letting up, and then it hit me, he was going to wear me out then strike me down when I was truly unable to defend myself.

"Hey Dimentio, I hope your ready for this show to get interesting" I stated at him with a sudden smirk, I found out what he's been trying to do now and I think I know how I can take him down IF it works out the way I want it to. I sat there as a box appeared around me and didn't bother to move, last second I flipped outside the box and ended up right behind Dimentio, I bolted him in the back of the head with a magic spell and flipped back down to the ground, he looked a bit surprised actually, I felt pride coming forward, I just hit Dimention with a magic spell!

"You are smarter then you look, this will be good then, like two animals ready to go after the same prey" Dimentio said, I wasn't going to let his speeches distract me, he then suddenyl split into 2 and attacked from both sides. I flipped away and casted a bolt of magic at one of the Dimentios and it only went through him, dang it that was the copy not the real Dimentio. I felt a bolt of magic hit me in the back and I fell forward as my vision blurred slightly, it didn't really hurt just almost caused me to pass out, I got up and turned around to see no one there.

"You can't hide forever" I stated more so to try and relax myself than to intimidate Dimentio from coming out of hiding, I heard a faint snap of finger suddenly and I moved out of a box just in time. I casted a magic bolt in the direction of where I heard the snapping fingers but it didn't hit anyone. I felt my energy beginning to drain with each spell I casted, it was more taxing then I originally thought it would've been to cast bolts of magic and flip. When another bolt hit me in the back of my head I stood my ground and flung abotl behind me and Dimentio reappeared as it made contact with him, I felt proud of myself for lasting as long as I have, his face grew serious.

"You seem to think that you have an upper hand, how wrong you are my dearest Ermora, CIAO!" Dimentio triumphantly sang, a box suddenyl appeared around me and he snapped his fingers causing a corner of the box to explode, I know its a warning and he's looking for me to give up but there's got to be something I can do to get out of this mess. I tried to flip but Dimentio was using some more of his power and I couldn't flip out of the box, I sht a magic blast which bounced off the box harmlessly. I began to panic now, nono there HAS to be something I can do to get out of here, I'm just a rookie at this still but I can't just give up so quickly. Without really thinking about it I kicked the box hard and did so a few times until I could finally hear a crack noise, I was so proud of myself when I saw a small crack and then it disappeared. Dimentio laughed and I glared at him, he snapped his fingers again and another explosion happened in the box, this time closer to me, I inhaled the smoke and my panic grew, my air source was dieing! I began to pound on the box walls harder, I was going to end up losing at this rate, the mroe time passed the more I panicked, I saw Nastasia get up to help but Count Bleck stopped her, what was he doing?! I thought we were family, doesn't he care that this might damage me permanently? I could feel something begin to well up from the panic and without thinking about it I casted another magic blast at the box, this time however it broke the box, I gasped for air.

"Were you trying to kill me?!" I snapped at Dimentio whom only looked shocked at me as the pieces of the box were left shattered around me.

"I didn't expect you to have such magical strength to break that, I have underestimated you more than anything else it seems ahahahaha!" Dimentio said, I started up another magical bolt when Count Bleck stood between us.

"That is enough! Count Bleck demended" Bleck demanded, the bolt I had disappeared and I fell to my knees, what was that coming from me suddenly, I freaked out and then my power suddenly seemed less foreign to me. Dimentio came up to me with his usual grin, it made me a bit uncomfortable actually.

"That was a pleasant training match with you, you've definitly exceeded what I thought you could do, until next time. Ciao!" Dimentio stated as he disappeared, I felt my confusion grow, what just happened?

"Go with Nastasia for some new clothes, Count Bleck is pleased that your powers are already growing" Bleck said, I went up to Nastasia and left the area with her.

"I have no idea how I did that" I finally said to Nastasia, she gave a small sigh at me and pushed up her glasses slightly.

"Yeah, um, the Count said that in dire times the Tribe of Darkness members powers grow, he was hoping there would be a scenario for just that to happen, your potential is great so don't disappoint the Count k?" she said back, it then clicked into my mind as to what that was.

"So you were hoping Dimentio would challenge me and bring out some of this power, I get it now, but I couldn't breathe at all it was very scary" I said back, Nastasia didn't say anything and I sighed. We quietly made our way back to my room and Nastasia opened the door, on my bed were a ton of different clothes.

"We went out and got you some clothes, so um yeah you decide what to wear but make sure that it doesn't get in the way from your other tasks, k?" Nastasia said as she left, I put away all the different clothes and changed into some comfy pants and new shirt. I left again and found Mr. L heading down the hall, he had a tool box in hand.

"Hey there rookie, that was a good scrap with Dimentio" Mr. L said, I wasn't sure if Mr. L liked anyone or not but I'm going to assume that praise is EXTREMELY rare for him.

"I wasn't sure if he was going to kill me or not so I think I might've freaked out a bit but if he used more of his power I'm sure that he wuld've won" I said trying to be at least modest, I didn't want Dimentio to over hear either and attack me in my sleep.

"Whatever rookie, I'm off to continue where I left off with Brobot, L-ater" Mr. L noted as he continued onwards, I shook my head and realized I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be doing.

"ERMORA!" I heard Mimi squeal as she tackle hugged me to the ground, I hit hard and she quickly got up and pulled me up and into her room before I could think about how to escape, her room was actually a lime green which was a bit odd since I thought it would be a bit more on the girly side.

"I'm glad you like the clothes we got and are wearing them already" Mimi excitedly said, I felt stunned SHE picked these out and they weren't girly?

"Thanks for doing so since I was busy training with Count Bleck then having a quick test against Dimentio" I said, mimi gasped.

"They put you against Dimentio?" she asked in shock and awe.

"I did, and weren't you there since it was training time?" I asked back, this was still to confusing for my mind.

"Oh, County conjured an image of me to be there so that I could still get you some new clothes, I convinced him" Mimi said happily, I shook my head with a sigh, she was so full of energy.

"Alright so wha do we do now?" I asked, I honestly didn't want to do any girly things but without anything here I might have to do something to pass time.

"Why don't we draw while we wait for the announcement for the daily meeting we have" Mimi suggested.

"We have daily meetings?" I asked in shock, I didn't realize they met everyday to see about what to do.

"Your still new so you wouldn't know but yes we have the most BORING meetings sometimes, anyways are we going to draw a little bit or not?" Mimi pushed, I nodded at Mimi and she pulled out some drawing stuff and we drew up until Nastasia opened the door.

"Yeah, um it's time to get to the meeting room, don't be late k?" Nastasia said, we looked at each other and got up, Mimi left to the meeting room and I followed her, I did NOT want to find out what would happen if we were late.

* * *

Alright here's another chapter, enjoy!

 **Ermora: Also since it's coming up have a Happy Valentines or Happy Singles Awareness day!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Mimi and I made our way to the meeting room swiftly and opened up the doors, there were pedestals for all the minions and now a fifth one was there, Mimi went to hers and I ported to the extra one which I assume is mine. O'Chunks, Mr. L, and Dimentio arrived shortly after, Dimentio gave my a smirk and I looked away, it made me uncomfortable to see that smirk, we waited until Count Bleck teleported in with Nastasia.

"The 'heroes' have found yet another pure heart it seems, this troubles the Count Bleck" Bleck said dryly, there was only a brief silence until Dimentio snapped his fingers as if he had an idea.

"I know what we can do Count let I Dimentio go and face the heroes along with Ermora, surely we can put a stop to them" Dimentio suggested, I bit back a reply of 'no' I wasn't wanting to be a voluntold.

"Yeah, um have you finished the report after that last failure Dimentio?" Nastasia asked, I felt a small tug on my lips, please say no, please say no, my hopes plummeted though when Dimentio snapped his fingers and report ported into Nastasia's hand, she pushed up her glasses and briefly skimmed the report.

"Oy, Count let me at 'em again, I can give 'em a chunking" O'Chunks blurted, Count Bleck looked very deep in thought and he twirled his cane a few times in debate of what to do.

"Dimentio, take Ermora and wipe out the heroes, do not fail the Count Bleck this time" Bleck finally stated, I opened my mouth to protest but when Nastasia looked in my direction I closed my mouth.

"Ahahahaha! Of course my Count, now if you don't mind we are off CIAO!" Dimentio stated happily as he snapped his fingers, we were both ported to the outskirts of a city.

"I did NOT want to be a voluntold Dimentio!" I finally snapped at him, it wouldn't do any good to yell at him but at least Nastasia isn't in ear shot and can't hypnotize me.

"A chance to prove your loyalties to the Count now" Dimentio said, I laughed at him and he seemed genuinely confused, oh what I was about to hit him with.

"Like you? Your just going to betray him in the end anyways" I smugly said, Dimentio glared at me and in an instant I was tackled to the ground with Dimentio pinning my by my neck, he was furious.

"How could you know?!" he demanded, I coughed for air and he released his grip slightly as I gasped for air.

"I just know okay? Also I don't think you want me to be your enemy either, after all I know your secret you may want t see that I keep it" I taunted, Dimentio flew off and created a box around me, I looked at him in the eyes.

"You will do NO such thing!" he snapped as he was losing his composure, I laughed and warped out of the box and appeared on top of it.

"You send me to the Underwhere or Overthere and you will regret your decision so don't tell me I have to prove my loyalties okay?" I said, Dimentio held my gaze for a moment longer and then the box disappeared.

"I will be keeping an eye on you Ermora, you've now got my attention" Dimentio said as he started to regain his composure. I felt a chill run down my spine suddenly, well shit, I've made myself an enemy to Dimentio, what the hell was I even thinking when I said that?

"Alright plumb-dumb where are we even going?" I heard a rough voice ask suddenly, Dimentio snapped his fingers and we were on top of a large white pillar, I looked down and saw the heroes Mario, Peach and Bowser. There was a rainbow pixel with them and it took me a moment to remember that the pixel's name was Tippi or Blumiere's lover Timpani.

"Well we had to find the heart pillar you overgrown koopa" Mario retorted, Peach only sighed, I held back a small chuckle, Peach must be starting to go nuts having to deal with those two fighting at a constant, course I'm that odd ball that thinks Peach should really choose Bowser.

"You ready Ermora?" Dimentio whispered in my ear, I looked at him and he was giving me a rather threatening look, I only nodded at him.

"I sense someone nearby, Mario look out!" I heard Tippi say as Dimentio floated above the heart pillar.

"Ahahahaha! It is I Dimentio, the pleaser of crowds, the Counts right hand minion" Dimentio stated, I rolled my eyes, right hand minion my ass.

"Awww, c'mon not this joker again" Bowser groaned, Dimentio tsk'd and raised his hands up as we were al ported into Dimension D.

"I also present you our newest minion Ermora" Dimentio introduced me as I appeared by his side, I looked at them and Bowser cracked his knuckles.

"Bwahahahahaha! You brought a small CHILD with you, seriously this child is no threat, especially a chubbier one" Bowser taunted, I flinched at that comment and felt my anger flare.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me chubby you over grown lizard?" I snapped back aggressively, Dimentio looked on in amusement.

"So what if I did, what are YOU going to do about it?" Bowser taunted, I immediately shot a mogical bolt at him and knocked him onto the ground.

"I'm about to hurt you pretty bad" I replied as I fired another bolt, Mario used his hammer pizel and slammed the bolt into the ground.

"Mamma mia, another magical person, perfect" Mario sarcastically said, Dimentio joined in and used a magical bolt of his own and threw it at Peach, Bowser got up much quicker then I thought and blocked the bolt, Peach could only stare at me.

"You don't seem like a bad person, you don't have to do this, you can join us in fighting Count Bleck" Peach tried to reason, I felt my sudden rage subside, I could join them? But Dimentio would come for me and maybe use a floro-sprout and what about my training? Surely I wouldn't be able to control this newer power without training, I gave an apologetic look.

"I cannot do so, I serve the Count" I said with a sad sigh, Bowser spat a fireball at me and Dimentio used a wall of magic to protect me.

"Come now Ermora, less talking more ending games" Dimentio spat, I half hearted nodded and ganged up on Mario first with Dimentio, Dimentio was forming boxes that Mario jumped on top of, he jumped for Dimentio and I launched a bolt at him and he fell to the ground.

"Alright plumber, looks like you need some help, so let me handle the jesters" Bowser roared, I felt my mind prick uncomfortably as my morals were now being put to the test, could I follow through with this? Dimentio casted a bolt and my attention snapped back to the battle as I shook my head and ported, narrowly avoiding Bowsers fire breath. I sent another bolt of magic at Bowser and he avoided it rather quickly, I felt a bit surprised that the big guy could move as fast as he did. Dimentio began to port around and send bolts in all directions, I began to avoid them as well, what was he trying to accomplish?

"Friendly fire!" I snapped, did Dimentio think I was going to get hit by a stray bolt or something?

"Gotcha you little runt" Bowser said after the barrage was over, I froze as claws grabbed my arms, I was whipped around and saw Bowser, my mouth dropped open, I had unknowingly avided the bolts into Bowsers claws.

"Looks like jester boy ended your game here" Bowser growled as he opened his mouth wide in preparation for a fire breath, a magic bolt hit bowser in the open mouth though and he fell unconcious. I ported away from Bowser's body and beside Dimentio.

"Ahahaha! You see we have a fool proof plan, prepare to have your games ended heroes" Dimentio stated and with a snap of his fingers a box wrapped around Bowser and exploded, his body disappeared, Mario and Peach looked on in horror. I was shocked myself but quickly got over my shock, I can't believe it was just like that, this was too easy... unless this is the part where Mario goes the the underthere, but this isn't how he got there, he was ported there and then took the door the heart pillar had created.

"What did you do with Bowser?!" Mario demanded, Dimentio grinned.

"Testing him, as I am you heroes" Dimentio replied, Mario looked floored as Dimentio dealt with Peach next, he then ported us out of Dimension D and into another area, just the tw of us.

"Thats not how that was supposed to go" I mumbled, Dimentio laughed at me maniacally.

"Nope but I've now messed with what you may or may not know, this may very well be a dream to you" he said coldly, I stiffened as he readied a magical bolt.

"Oh heck no, I ain't going to down without a fight!" I stated as Ir eadied my own bolt and ported away from Dimentio, it's all hit me now. He knows that I know too much and I need to be eliminated or forget any of this happened, things may still work out how they're supposed to but to Dimentio its better that no one knows anything about the future. I moved as he shot a bolt but felt myself get weighed down by something, I looked over and saw chains suddenyl binding my body to the spot where the bolt had landed.

"These are dimensional chains, don't worry though Ermora you'll only feel a slight pinch, CIAO!" Dimentio announced as a box surrounded me, I shut my eyes and heard fingers snap and an explosion before I blacked out.

* * *

Hey guys sorry about the update time, works been keeping me busy and I got side tracked playing Mario and Luigi Paper Jam (Good Game)

 **Ermora: O_o this chapter was weird even for you**

Weird's my game and you know it. Anywho hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

I woke up with a bad headache in my own room in Castle Bleck, what the heck happened? How did I even get here? I looked over as the door to my room opened, Mimi came in and gasped.

"Ermora you're awake!" Mimi stated happily and ran over, she embraced me i am so confused, what was even going on?

"Mimi what happened? how did I get here?" I asked, Mimi let go and looked at me with shock.

"Dimentio brought you home, the heroes must have done quite a number on you if you can't remember what happened, you were losing a lot of blood and we thought you were going to die" mimi replied, horror filled me. Dimentio brought me back almost half dead and then LIED as to why I was so hurt, but would anyone believe me?

"Ahahaha I see she is awake now" Dimentio annunced as he warped into the room, I opened my mouth to speak but he gave me a warning glare and I closed my mouth.

"Mimi, I'm a bit thirsty could you please grab me some water?" I asked, mimi nodded and left, I looked to Dimentio with my own glare.

"Before you ask no, I didn't put a floro-sprout in you, that can damage the information you carry, information I need" Dimentio began, huffed at him.

"You almost killed me, I should've turned against you while I had the chance" I snapped at him, Dimentio smirked as if he had me where he wanted me.

"And then what Ermora, if I died would what you know still come to pass?" he challenged, I couldn't reply to that. Mimi re-entered the room with some water followed by a very unhappy Nastasia.

"Um k, the Count is extremely disappointed in you both for failing to end the heroes games as it seems they collected another pure heart already, you are both to write a 500 page essay on improving yourselves for next time k?" Nastasia stated coldly.

"They got another pure heart? How long was I out for?" I asked, I felt scared that I was out for too long now, Nastasia pushed up her glasses.

"About 4 days k? The Count used his magic to heal you the best he could" Nastasia said, I blinked in surprise, we could heal using our powers too? Nastasia left the rom and Dimentio stuck his tongue out at Nastasia behind her back.

"I'm off to do that essay now, CIAO!" Dimentio said cooly, he gave me one last glance warning me to keep quiet before he ported away.

"Sorry Ermora, Nastasia is really harsh and doesn't take failure well" Mimi said to me, I shrugged, long as I wasn't NEAR Dimentio for the next little bit I'd be okay.

"That's alright I guess, I mean I'd be upset if 2 strong magician's messed up stopping people who were ruining my plans" I said, Mimi nodded and left me quietly, I blinked at how short the visit was but got up and decided that I too should get started on my essay for Nastasia.

* * *

2 Weeks later

It's been 2 weeks since I woke up from being injured by Dimentio, I am currently handing my essay to Nastasia.

"Mmm k, this will do Ermora, now go head to the training area and do some training in preparation for the your next battle against the heroes" Nastasia dismissively stated, I left without a word and headed to the training area. There was only Mimi and O'Chunks there so far, I sighed in relief, I didn't want to be near Dimentio yet.

"Oy you coming to join us?" O'Chunks asked, I nodded and joined them.

"Were going all out but don't worry we won't hurt you too bad" Mimi said, I nodded and backed up a bit, if full power means what I think it doesn't mimi is going to go spider mode, sure enough her head cracked and her head spun. Long black legs exploded from her chest, causing blood to splatter across the floor, Mimi's limp body was lifted on the legs and the head was upside dwn.

"Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi!" Mimi chanted as she began to move, O'Chunks dodged her as she moved fast towards him, I teleported above her and casted a magic blast that hit her body. She spat a ruby at me and I used a magical shield to block the ruby attack, O'Chunks ran up and took a few swings at Mimi and as Mimi spat out the next ruby it exploded when I heard a snao of fingers. We stopped and looked to the door, Count Bleck and Dimentio were at the door, Bleck looked very displeased.

"Ermora, come and see me, Count Bleck is very upset with you" Bleck snapped, I warped to his side and Dimentio warped away into the room, Bleck warped us to an area I've never been to, it was an office looking area, the Dark Book floated over the desk slightly as Bleck took a seat.

"Alright, what did I do?" I aksed nervously, Bleck massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Count Bleck was speaking with Dimentio and he said you hesitated a few weeks ago in the battle with the heroes of light, is this true?" he asked, I was taken a back, did he believe Dimentio had actually saved me? I mentally slapped myself, he hasn't heard my side of the story.

"Thats true but he almost hit me when we were fighting the heroes and then-" I was cut off when Bleck looked at me.

"Dimentio has told Count Bleck everything already, Count Bleck is disappointed you failed as the heroes almost have all the pure hearts and so we will train until the heroes get here and then you will fight with Count Bleck, is that clear?" he stated rather coldly, I was unsure about this.

"Your assuming they will get here Count, I doubt they will" I said trying to be a bit optimistic, he lowered his hat to cover his eyes a bit.

"Count Bleck is surprised you did not hear we lost the man in green shortly after you came to us half-dead" he said, I looked at him in surprise, I came very late in the game I guess.

"But we still have time Count Bleck to stop the heroes, but if you wish for me to train and fight along side you I will follow your orders" I said, Bleck nodded.

"Count Bleck is pleased with this, you are now dismissed" he stated as he pulled out the dark book and began reading, I left and went back to the training room to find no one there so I just went back to my room. Dimentio was waiting for me when I got back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, Dimentio gave me a cold glare and we stared at each other for quite a few minutes.

"Making sure you don't betray me" he finally replied, I snorted at him in frustration and pointed to me door.

"Get out before I start another fight with you" I said, Dimentio got up slowly and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

"You haven't won, I'm keeping my eye on you" his voice echoed, I shrugged and tried to shake the feeling that was being watched at a constant, I have to do something before this gets too far out of hand. I think for a bit then it comes to me, the pure hearts are a key point in all this, Dimentio only knows that I know he will betray the Count but not that the pure hearts will destroy him too. I wonder if Dimentio is watching me to see if I know anymore, oh well I just have to hold out for a bit longer while the heroes of light gather the other pure heart or hearts and come in.

* * *

Alright here's another chapter yet again, I'm thinking this will be my shorter fanfiction as I have a good idea but it's going to need a totally different Fanfiction, so I'm now thinking this is like a small prequel I guess. Although there are a few more chapters to come.

 **Ermora: Hope ya'll are enjying this so far!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The day after Dimentio had told me he would be watching me I kept my guard up at all times, I couldn't let him know what I was thinking.

"Ermora, Count Bleck is wondering if your going to start training now?" Bleck asked, I snapped from my thoughts, I was currently training with Count Bleck but ended up spacing out on him.

"Of course, sorry Count, I'm just a bit distracted" I said truthfully, he shook his head and hit me on the head with his rod.

"You cannot space out like this or else the heroes of light could kill you next time, now pay attention" Bleck stated rather annoyed, I nodded at him and teleported away from him. I held a magic bolt in my hand and Bleck nodded approvingly and readied his own bolt, we waited t see who would make the first move in our duel. Being as young as I am I could feel my patience already thinning, Bleck gave a wicked grin before he ported and threw a bolt at me, I quickly countered it and looked around. Where was he? A bolt flew right past my face and I turned around to see him, I ported away from another bolt and sent one back, Bleck raised his staff and a blue light shone. When the light died away I felt rather sluggish, I casted a bolt of magic and it moved slowly while Bleck moved at a fast rate and dodged it, I quickly realized that he used that slow spell or whatever it was. He casted a bolt at me and it struck me in the chest before I could avoid it, I felt a burning sensation run through me body and I felt a surge rise within me, the last time I had this was when I first sparred Dimentio. I contained the surge to the core of my body and felt it grow stronger the more I resisted it, we sat there for a few moments and I gave a smirk and released the energy. Bleck gave a stunned look and used the Chaos Heart to protect himself against the attack, he lowered his hat over his eyes.

"Your figuring this out much quicker than I had thought but mind you Count Bleck isn't trying, perhaps it is time to kick it up a notch" Bleck said, I gave him a look and he casted a void bolt at me which I ported away from but it followed me around, he casted another one and I started the aoid the 2 bolts as they followed me around.

"That seems quite unfair that your using these powers against me since I'm still trying to learn" I stated, I know he wants me to grow but this may be too far out of my capabilities at this exact moment.

"You were caught off guard once, this will help prepare you for anything that may happen in future battles with the heres of light that will come and try to stop Count Bleck" Bleck replied as he sent yet another bolt after me, I used my own bolt to see if that may work but it did nothing. I ported away to see 3 bolts now chasing after me this wasn't good, I need to find a way to use my power in surges like I just did, wait, it was mentioned that it was triggered by being in danger. I dodged the bolts again and tried to imagine a very dangerous situation, I picture Bleck as Dimentio and pretended that he was trying to kill me right now for saying something to the Count. I began to feel the power rising back up as I started to think of Bleck as Dimentio and a threat that will kill me right now. I dodged the bolts as I continued to think about this and then adding the bullying back home, Bleck seemed to be studying me as I did this. I felt the power grow and I released a fairly big bolt of magic that took down his 3 bolts easily but after I felt very drained from that, I ported to the ground as Bleck came up.

"Okay note to self that uses a ton of energy" I stated, Bleck only nodded approvingly though with a smile on his face, he lent me a hand which I took and got up again, I needed to show that I was strong.

"That was extremely impressive for someone who knows little of the tribe of darkness' powers, your progress is fascinating to Count Bleck as not even I know of anyone from the tribe that has learned as fast as you" Bleck said thoughtfully, I suddenly grew curious, I've been here for awhile but never really spoke to Bleck regarding the Tribe of darkness.

"Count, I'm curious as to our blood, we rarely speak about it but I'd like to know a bit about the tribe" I said, he stiffened but relaxed with a sigh.

"Very well, let us head for lunch and Count Bleck will tell you a tale of our blood" Bleck said as he left, I followed him to the kitchen and we sat down with some lunch.

"Okay so I guess my first question is how did the tribe come to be?" I asked, Bleck nibbled on his food and looked at me with an expression I couldn't identify.

"From what I was told we were once a part of the tribe of ancients but we took the Dark Prognosticus to protect it, little did we know that its power leaked every moment, we grew to have markings on our bodies with very pale features. When the markings became permanent we grew to have these powers, we warred with the ancients for years befre an uneasy peace was made" Bleck explained.

"Who's 'we?'" I shot back, as using the term 'we' didn't make any sense to me as I doubt Bleck was remotely that old.

"Ah yes, the 'we' means our ancestors replied Count Bleck" Bleck replied, I looked thoughful it made more sense know but now there's one other thing on my mind.

"Alright then the other thing is how could my grandfather have possibly left, I mean I believed it when I got here but I'm very curious how he got to be just a plain human now that I've got some of the history" I said, Bleck thought on it for a moment.

"I only know of what the servants mentioned but I am willing to share that knowledge, now listen closely to Count Bleck" Bleck Said, I nodded at him, ready to take in the information.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"You've fallen in love with a human!? And from another realm no less!" a man spat, the smaller of the two men stared at his twin brother._

 _"So? I don't see the problem with that brother, just because your the Count now doesn't mean you can just call me out for loving a human!" came the snapping reply, the older brother spat on his twin._

 _"They are murderers brother, we lost our parents to them LOST them!"_

 _"That was the tribe of ancients, this human doesn't have any connection to them considering she came here from another realm and is lost!"_

 _"Are you MAD!? That human would easily end us all while we sleep!"_

 _"Don't you DARE talk about her like that! You know as well as I do that we could take her down easily if she tried anything, listen to reason"_

 _"No YOU listen to reason, that human is going to kill you one of these days, now as your brother and Count I order you to stay here"_

 _"I will not follow those orders brother!"_

 _"Then I will banish you from the tribe of darkness if you wish to join that wretched human but mark my words brother that once she betrays you it will be too late to come back"_

 _"I shall prove you wrong brother we will mix and create a happy family and I'll show you how wrong you are!"_

 _"SILENCE! I, Count Vesparian, as leader of the tribe of darkness, hereby banish you for treason!"_

 _"...Very well brother, if that is the path you wish to choose then I disown you as my family and give up my powers to become human so I can be with her and go to her realm!"_

 _"You know full well that even if you give up that power it will be passed on to one more member, cursing them to powers they won't know how to use by young adulthood"_

 _"Whomever the power goes to will live I can promise that, may you suffer the consequences of your hatred towards humans one day though" the brother left without another word._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

I blinked in shock from what I heard, how old was my grandpa when he left the tribe?

"Count Bleck assumes you will ask about their age, the time zones differ greatly as you know, they were only 17 when that happened" Bleck guessed at my question, I felt shocked that was when my grandpa said he joined world war 2!

"Wow, I have no idea what to say to that Count, but now that-" I cut off as Nastasia had bursted into the kitchen looking rather panicked.

"Yeah um Count, the heroes of light have arrived at the castle" Nastasia said with a heavy voice, Count bleck got up with a determined look, I was uneasy, my time here was so short and I've barely begun to learn to use magic and yet they are here.

"Very well then Nastasia get the minions ready for combat, Ermora, your skills have grown but I do not know if you are ready, you may leave to your home with Count Bleck's blessing I won't hold anything against you" Bleck said, I looked at him in surprise.

"No, after what you've just told me I'm not just going to leave Count, I'll help some of your minions in their fights" I said in determination, I have to do something now, maybe I can somehow stop Dimentio's betrayal.

"Very well, Count Bleck trusts you Ermora" Bleck said, I nodded and ported out of the ktichen to the room where bowser and O'Chunks' fight, O'Chunks arrived a short time later.

"Word gets around fast here in Castle Bleck" I mused, O'Chunks nodded and we hid in the shadows waiting for the heroes of light to arrive.

* * *

Alright here's another chapter, we are indeed nearing the end but there's still a few more chapters left.

 **Ermora: I wonder what's next chapter... I like action!**

Hope ya'll are enjoying the story!


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The heroes arrived into the room and without a word O'Chunks jumped to the ground, I floated to be beside him.

"Now that be far 'nough there lads and lass" O'Chunks stated as he pointed at the heroes, Bowser stepped to the front of the group as I knew he would.

"Leave this meathead to me" Bowser said as he cracked his knuckles in preparation, Mario, Luigi and Peach nodded and left, Bowser looked at me and I put my hands up.

"I won't interfere, besides O'Chunks will handle you well enough on his own I think" I lied, I knew that if these events followed the game Bowser would win the fight so why fight it when thats our best chance at defeating Dimentio.

"Sounds good ta me Ermora, leave this bloomin' turtle to me" O'Chunks said, I floated back up into the roof so as to watch the little fight, O"Chunks powered up and Bowser grinned, he probably loved to fight.

"Your brave if you honestly think that just by 'powering' up you can beat me" Bowser taunted, this hit a nerve and O'Chunks swung at Bowser and caught him off guard. Bowser swung back and O'Chunks caught the fist and tossed Bowser over his shoulders and hit him in the chest with a quick punch. He jumped away as Bowser almost hit him with a fireball, Bowser then jumped up and retaliated, he swung and hit O'Chunks in the face which knocked O'Chunks to the floor. I stood up as the hair on my neck stood up, O'Chunks wouldn't die right? Suddenly my head started to spin and it was disrienting at first, I sat back down in the rafters.

 _"Umm Ermora it's Nastasia, yeah I'm using telepathy here to communicate to you, I have a feeling Dimentio is planning somethin, please warp O'Chunks and Mimi close to Dimension D when the chance arises k?"_ I heard Nastasia say in my head, when the voice disappeared my head stopped spinning, I looked back to the fight and saw that it looked like O'Chunks had already been worn out.

"Alright you got me good ya spiny turtle, I'ma man of me word, you can go on through" O'Chunks said in a surrendering tone. Mario, Luigi and Peach re-entered the room as Bowser did a heart laugh.

"Bwahahahahaha! Thats right no one beats me!" Bowser announced happily, I felt a chill run through my spine as I heard a noise no one else could hear, I looked up and saw Dimentio's figure move among the shadows but before I could say a word he hit something and the roof began to collapse, I warped away from my spot and warped to the floor.

"What in the- lass what is wrong?" O'Chunks said as I ported right by him, the others all looked at me.

"The roof it's coming down!" I shouted, everyone looked up and the roof came down at a very quick rate, we won't make it out! I ducked at shut my eyes as the roof came down upon us but when I felt no pain I risked opening my eyes. Sure enough O'Chunks was holding the damn roof up, the heroes looked at him in shock.

"I'm a man of me word, git goin to the Count" O Chunks said, Bowser gave him a hard stare then placed himself to help O'Chunks keep the roof up for a time.

"You heard him! Get going to the Count!" Bowser growled, the mario brothers and Peach looked at the two of them.

"What are ye doin?!" O'Chunks demanded, I looked between the two as their arms were shaking, there's no way this will hold for lng before it squished them!

"Helping you genius, now you plumb-dumb idiots get the princess out of here" Bowser growled, the brothers nodded and escorted Peach out who looked at me only once.

"What about you?" she asked me, I shook my head as Nastasia's words rang in my head, I knew what I needed to do.

"You go on ahead princess" I said back, I began to charge up some of my magical power, I needed to make sure I could port all of us to safety or else Dimentio will win and not the heroes.

"Ermora, you need ta get out of 'ere, the Count wouldn't want ye to die" O'Chunks said, I ignored him and continued charging my energy, come on just a little more.

"Then you go take her, I can hold this up all day" Bowser said, O'Chunks grunted and the roof fell slightly closer to the ground as both of them were losing strength.

"No, you take her, you be shakin' like a wee little lass" O'Chunks spat back, Bowser growled, their pride would kill them both.

"Your so stubborn" Bowser stated back, I heard them gasp suddenly as a loud crack was heard, I casted a spell and we ended up somewhere else, Bowser was out cold on the ground along with O'Chunks, I felt my energy drain so much from that. I shake my head and snap back into concentration though, I tried to pinpoint Dimension D and had a feeling of where it was, I ported O'Chunks as close as I could and then ported myself to Mimi's room.

"Mimi, are you prepared for the heroes?" I asked, I knew that it wasn't my place to ask but I wanted to at least give her a heads up that they were headed this way.

"I take it O'Chunks failed, oh well I guess it's my turn next" Mimi stated, I waited with her as well until the heroes arrived, I knew this was going to be a Peach and Mimi match.

"Looks like the princess has arrived with her body guards" Mimi said in a mocking tone, Peach gave Mimi quite a look.

"You've been a very bad girl Mimi, I'll handle you, Mario, Luigi wait outside as I teahc this one a lesson" Peach said rather sourly, the brothers left.

"Ermora, you leave too, I can handle this princess" Mimi said, I only nodded my head and headed to go outside the same doors the brothers did.

"Peach I know you have this, I'll keep an eye on this one" Tippi the pixel finally said as she came up to me, I knew she didn't trust me not to attack the brothers while Peach and Mimi fought. I looked back to see Mimi turn into what I like to call her spider form, I left with Tippi right behind me, I walked out and the brothers jumped up to fight me.

"Calm down, save your energy for the true enemy" I said coldly, the brothers looked at me rather unsure at first but the Luigi lowered his fists.

"She's right bro, besides she's not attacking us and if she planned to do so it would've been earlier" Luigi said to Mario, Mario gave me a dirty look but sat back down, Tippi however came up to my face.

"You sound like Dimentio saying something like that, I've overheard him say stuff like 'the heroes aren't strong enough to face the Count yet' you must be in the same league as him" Tippi accused, my anger flared.

"Don't you DARE compare me to that jackass, he tried to kill me for knowing too much!" I snapped back at her, Tippi's coloration changed to a slight blue, what did that mean?

"O-oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you hated him so much" Tippi said rather sadly, I took a deep breath, I can't tell any of them how this'll work out either.

"No, I'm sorry I snapped, I just never trusted him but I do recommend you keep your wits about you" I said, we sat in silence for awhile after that until the door clicked, we all walked in and Peach had beaten Mimi.

"Your tougher then you look" Mimi said in defeat, the brothers made their way to the other door and waited for Peach, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I heard the snap of fingers and the floor gave way, I warped the brothers to the other side of the door they were at without thinking. Peach jumped down into the hole a little bit and caughter Mimi's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Mimi said in shock, Peach struggled to hold onto the edge.

"I-I don't know my body just reacted, besides you may have been a bad girl but I won't let you die here" Peach stated in determination, I began to charge my power again quickly, I HAVE to do this perfectly.

"Peach..." Mimi said with a rather calm tone, Peach's grip suddenly slipped from the edge and I casted a spell to slow Peach's fall and took Mimi's hand.

"You'll float down safely princess I promise!" I shouted as I warped Mimi and I to O'Chunks' position, he was still out cold, I felt my energy drain even more.

"Ermora, what's going on?" Mimi asked me, I shook my head, Nastasia had only been able to reach me telepathically I guess.

"Stay here until Nastasia gives you an order to do different" I replied, I warped back to Castle Bleck to be beside the Count, I refuse to watch Dimentio's fight besides he CAN'T kill Luigi if he wants to betray the Count.

"Are you ready to fight the heroes beside Count Bleck?" Bleck asked, I looked at Nastasia who was on his other side, I took a deep breath.

"Yes Count, I will not fail like the others have" I said witha shakey tone, Nastasia gave me a nod of approval and looked to the door, I looked over as well, please let this work out.

* * *

So yeah, here's another chapter, I'm thinking maybe 2-3 more chapters will cover the rest of this small short story and then I'll start on the next one.

 **Ermora: I want to do something bold!**

Don't worry you will anywho, see ya'll next chapter


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

As time went by I grew more and more anxious, what if Luigi lost? What if they decided to join Dimentio after all? Would I even get out alive to see home? What if Dimentio wins and leaves me alive until he destroys my home? I heard the doors open finally and Mario stepped into the room alone, I gave an internal sigh of relief, perfect!

"Bleh heh heh heh heh! BLECK!" Bleck laughed evilly at Mario, Nastasia looked over at me and only gave a small nod.

"Count...Bleck" Tippi struggled to say, I felt bad for her, she lived to see her lover become a villain hell bent on destroying the universe.

"Count Bleck admires your courage to come this close but I shall end your games here because as you know all worlds hold no meaning" Bleck went onto saying, Tippi flew forward a little bit.

"Then was our meeting meaningless as well? ANSWER ME BLUMIERE!" she cried, Bleck lowered his hat over his eyes.

"The hour has grown late my dear Timpani, all must end because they took you away" he said coldly, I felt a bit shocked, this was different from his in game dialogue but again, this whole experience has been different from the game mostly.

"But we can be together again... oh Blumiere no" she said desperately, Bleck raised his cane up high.

"I will not hesitate to take you down, Nastasia leave Count Bleck and Ermora to handle this" bleck comanded, Nastasia looked at Bleck in shock.

"B-but Count-" she started, Bleck gave her a very cold look and she sighed, I felt her probe my mind quickly and I knew what she was after, I gave into what she was looking for and she ported away.

"Now come, show Count Bleck and his trusted minion Ermora what you have learned" Bleck said, Mario jumped up and I ported to being around him. Tippi kept her gaze on me to cover Mario's back as Mario jumped at Count Bleck, Mario bounced off a shield around Bleck. I shot a bolt and Tippi was able to acutally send it back which caught me off guard as I dodged it. I warped by Tippi and grabbed her, she struggled to get free, I ported away from Mario for a moment.

"Let me go!" she snapped at me, I didn't let her go of her or hurt her, I needed this to play out as it did in the game and I'm afraid if Tippi interfered that it wouldn't go as needed.

"You cannot so much as tug on the cape of Count Bleck" Bleck said, he shook his head and went back into combat with Mario.

"Listen, I need your trust for a moment, Blumiere will be fine, on my heart I promise" I whispered, Tippi's gaze met mine.

"You've been our enemy for a very short time but I can sense your telling the truth" Tippi said, I let her go join Mario again, I felt a bit better now, I wasn't really a villain nor was I really a hero. I joined with Bleck and he ported away from Mario, I appeared by Bleck and he gave me a bit of a suspicious look but then only nodded, did he know?

"All will be consumed by the void, this is where your game ends!" Bleck stated as he began to use the dark book to make a void inside the room.

"You can't be giving up already!" I heard Bowser say, Mario looked behind him in surprise and the other heroes joined him.

"H-how are you all alive?!" Tippi asked in shock and joy, they all shrugged at her.

"I dunno but I think the floor collapsed before the roof squished me" Bowser said in relief.

"I landed on top of Bowser and it was a surprisingly soft landing" Peach said with a faint blush, I felt a smile tug at my lips, I always preferred the Bowser Peach pairing.

"I don't know what happened to me bro but the princess found me out cold on the ground" Luigi said, Bleck quoted something from the dark book and the pure hearts appeared around him and the barrier shattered. Bleck looked stunned at this but then sent a flurry of attacks at the heroes without saying a word, I casted a felt magical bolts here and there as I could feel my magic draining rather quickly, it was like someone was sucking my magic away. I noticed Bleck's magic growing weaker as well, if my magic was draining then so was his, I kept firing magical bolts only to have them countered everytime by the heroes who were now shielded by the pure hearts. I finally collapsed to the ground when my magic was gone, Bleck kept going though.

"Bleh heh heh heh huh?" Bleck finally stated as Mario dealt the last blow, the chaos heart fell to the ground and Bleck collapsed in front of me, it was time for Dimentio's betrayal. Nastasia ported back in and was shocked at the Counts current state, I know she underestimated the heroes but thats okay.

"Um, Count?" she asked in concern, I felt my body grow weaker suddenly but I kept my gaze up, what was happening with my energy suddenly?

"E-excellent, down dispatch of Count Bleck and all will be normal" Bleck stated, Tippi came forward her coloration was slightly blue again.

"Blumiere, why did it have to be this way?" she asked, Bleck shook his head sadly and his monocle fell to the ground and shattered.

"I wanted to end everything that took you away but now I have done so much evil that I know what must be done, but knowing that you will live gives me peace" Bleck calmly said, Tippi hesitated and I saw Nastasia look behind and fear lit her eyes.

"Count look out!" Nastasia called, I knew what was about to happen but with the way thigns have gone so far would I be able to even get Mimi and O'Chunks? I shook my head no, nt Nastasia, I'm sorry! I jumped up without another thought and felt a very painful bolt hit my back pain exploded through my body as I hit the ground, I spat out blood.

"ERMORA!" Nastasia and Bleck cried out, Nastasia kneeled beside me and I gave her a look and mouthed to get Mimi and O'Chunks she nodded only slightly.

"Stupid child, that was for the Count" I heard Dimentio start, my vision started to go blurry and I felt the black tide drag me into its embrace, I heard only mumbles as I blacked out.

I sat in the darkness for a little bit, worried about what was going on until a light penetrated the darkness a being of light held out it's hand, I took the hand and felt my eyes open, I was greeted with the pure hearts in the air.

"I'll take these to Mario" Tippi said as she gathered them and flew out, I sat up and heard shocked gasps.

"Ermora, how are you alive?" Mimi asked, I looked at her in shock, had I died in those few brief moment I was out.

"The pure hearts power knows no bounds answered Count Bleck" Bleck said, I stared at him then gave a smile.

"Right! Now let's head back to the others" I stated in determination, I got up and only fell back down when a tremor hit Dimension D.

"Yes, lets head back, Ermora, Dimentio had drained our powers during that last fight though so we must try to port by combining our powers" Bleck said, I nodded and got back up and made my way towards him. He channeled power into his rod and I touched the rod as well and began to channel what little I had left, the crystal began to glow. I could feel sweat begin to drop from my forehead and then I felt the spell had finally gone off and I opened my eyes, super Dimentio was on the ground. I felt a pang of disappintment, I had a chance t be a part f this amazing story line but then was too busy getting hurt to do anything in it.

"Ahahahaha this isn't it CIAO!" Dimentio hissed as the chaos heart exploded from him, Luigi was "spat" out as well.

"Where am I?" he asked, before anyone could respond tremors rocked the castle, and Bleck summoned a door wordlessly.

"No time to explain, everyone come with Count Bleck now!" Bleck commanded, everyone looked to each other and nodded as we went through the door to the other side. When we got to the other side I knew it was the room from the beginning of the game, my fist clenched, I knew how it ended but, what if things could be different?

"We can stop the Chaos Heart here and now, timpani I need you though despite it may end your game early" Bleck said, I shook my head, I've not been doing much this whole time so now its MY turn.

"No, I will use the pure hearts!" I announced, everyone gave me shocked looks and I swallowed hard, I could do so right?

* * *

Alright, here's yet another chapter, yeah sorry fi its going a bit too quick but I've run out of ideas since the last one is something I've alredy worked on then thought to doa small prequel.

 **Ermora: Quick is right but theres a few more chapters left YAY!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"Ermora, anyone who is connected to the Pure Hearts will disappear" Bleck immediately told me, I shook my head, I feel like I can do so much with the Pure Hearts.

"Say what you want about true love and the Pure Hearts but please give me a chance Count" I begged, Tippi only looked at me then only nodded her pixel head slowly.

"If you think you can do so, we won't be far" she said, Bleck gave Tippi quite a look and I headed up to the steps where the Chaos Heart was and I summoned the Pure Hearts and took a deep breath, this was it.

 _"We are the Pure Hearts, do you wish to stop the Chaos Heart?"_ I heard the hearts say to me in my head, I nodded and they linked themselves to me and analyzed my heart I suppose, I could then feel power flood into me. It was love, they hearts combined and attacked the Chaos Heart to stop it's power, I could feel a war between the two sides and then I felt my vision shift into a realm of darkness. Where was I? I heard a roar and my jaw dropped open, a shadow had come from the ground and looked at me, it's eyes were a black color along with it's body, I could feel it was hate but I could feel another person here.

"H-help me" the creature said, I felt my body almost sway, it was Dimentio's voice, I shook my head and I felt the Pure Hearts suround me.

"DImentio, your supposed to be evil" I said, the creature roared and I was horrified as Dimentio's face appeared from the beasts chest.

"N-no the dark book had me but this is a creature of our hate... p-please destroy it and me and the Chaos Heart will die" he whispered, the creature snarled and Dimentio was gone just like that, I felt my determination waver. I thought he was evil but if he was facing this because of the dark book then I can't end an innocent life, wait I've got it! I used the Hearts and distracted the creature, I then ripped it's chest open and saw Dimentio slowly disappearing, I grabbed him without a second thought and dragged him out, he was almsot dead.

 _"You cannot win human"_ the creature said, I shook my head and the Pure Hearts returned to me.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, I may not have true love but my loyalties are undivded, come let us see who will win" I said back, Dimentio looked at me weakly and I placed him onto the ground gently.

"Ermora, don't" was all he said before he burst into a coughing fit, I shook my head and ran at the shadow, we locked hands and it hissed as I let out a cry, I could feel love and pain at the same time but I thought of the joys I had here however brief along with ones I still had from home. I felt the creature begin to lose and I felt the Pure Hearts energy fill me even more as the creature disappeared, I still felt the energy as I could sense any worlds that were destroyed become rebuilt, I looked again at Dimentio and began to channel my powers, there's one thing I want to do now and it's something thta may benefit everyone. I healed Dimentio and he looked at me, I continued to channel my powers and warped him away, this has to work right now.

 _"Ermora, stop what are you doing?"_ I heard Nastasia's voice inside my mind, I felt a tear slip from my eyes, I didn't want her to know but she's concerned now that Dimentio is probably there and not myself.

 _"Nastasia, take this gift... tell the others I'm so happy to have met them"_ I thought back hoping she heard, I felt the Pure Hearts ombine inside my body and I released a wave of magic, I felt Bleck's original home get rebuilt, and countless people get revived from the power of the Pure Hearts, I felt the energy drain quickly and the Hearts began to separate from my body again, I then felt my heartbeat slow down and I fell to the ground. I could see spots in my vision and I smiled, this time was so brief but I hope they like it, thank you everyone for a good time, I let the darkness take me in as I feel no regret.

"Er... mor...a" I could suddenly hear, I wanted to open my eyes but couldn't, it was so dark here and I was so cold, a Pure Heart appeared in my vision though and it shone a light on me and disappeared, almost instantly I felt warmth begin to return to my body. I was finally able to open my eyes and I found myself in front of Queen Jaydes, I bolted upright, I died?

"Calm down young Ermora, you have not died" she said quiet motherly actually, I got up and faced her, I saw Luvbi, her adoptive daughter beside her, wait wasn't Luvbi a Pure Heart?

"Thou hast a heart made of gold to do what thoust did" Luvbi said, I felt myself become very confused and I must've given a look as Queen Jaydes gave a small snicker.

"You did something I never thought possible, you used the Pure Hearts to set everything back to even before the book was opened it seems, although any involved such as the heroes of lights, the Count, his minions and the Count's father remember, oh and us of course" she replied to my unspoken question.

"I... I just wanted to fix everything and make some lives easier" I said, Luvbi gave a rather warm smile at me.

"Indeed, but now thou hast one more obstacle, you must now stand trial with thy mother and the council" Luvbi noted as her smile faded.

"Indeed, you best prepare Ermora, you have only a few moments to get ready" Jaydes said, I thought when she said 'us' for rememebring it was just her, Luvbi and Grambi but I guess that means all those in the Underwhere and Overthere too.

"Alright, I'll be ready" I said, Jaydes left and motioned at the door just by me.

"When you are ready the council is just through that door, they are alwasy there as you know since... well this IS the Underthere and there's not much to do." she said, I nodded and herself and Luvbi left. Council is my last obstacle? I've never been in front of a council before, would I even be able to handle this so soon after I was pretty much just revived? Well I guess there's only one way to find out.

* * *

Alright here's the second last chapter.

 **Ermora: Don't be sad though cause I'll probably make a return**

Don't push it... eh who am I kidding? Yeah your in the next one after all this was kinda like a prequel in a sense.

 **Ermora: Crazy nutter, anyways hope ya'll enjoying this!**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or any of it's characters I do however own Ermora who is my OC**

* * *

Epilogue

I looked at the door to the council chambers and walked up to it and took a deep breath, okay Ermora you can do this. I opened the door and Jaydes had already taken her seat at what I assume is the judges seat, many council men from the Underwhere sat in seats in the roof area.

"Council members we are here for the trial of Dimentio with charges to destroy all of humanity" Jaydes began, I felt shocked, she meant for me to be against Dimentio to bring him to justice? B-but it wasn't his fault from what I saw in the battle between me and that shadow.

"Ermora, you were one of the minions, what was Dimentio's plan?" I heard one of the council men ask, I looked at Dimentio who was in the podium of being the accused, I looked over and took a deep breath.

"Actually, I think there's a misunderstanding, I was against Dimentio at first but as I did what I did with the Pure Hearts I found that Dimentio was already possessed by the dark book" I started, there were council members in uproar and shock as protests rang throughout the area.

"I shall have order!" Queen Jaydes snapped, everyone quieted down and Jaydes gave me a look to continue onward.

"I know its a shock, it was to me too, but a shadow held Dimentio in the last little fight, I saved him because he's not truly bad and so I propose a different idea, let Dimentio go with supervision under someone like Mimi and allow me to accept responsibility for this. You can't let me go back to my home remembering what happened here can you?" I questioned, the council discussed this among themselves, Dimentio mouthed at me as to what I'm doing, I only gave a small smile.

"It is clear that these events are unexpected and have never happened in this court, but what Ermora says is true" Jaydes quietly reasoned, everyone looked at Jaydes.

"W-wait, I shouldn't have done all that still, please spare Ermora!" Dimentio pleaded, Jaydes shook her head.

"Well then council, what will be YOUR judgement?" she asked, I knew she was being as fair as she could be.

"Both bring up a good point but if Ermora is right then we cannot allow her to return back to her home with memories of this place but at the same time Dimentio has done great acts of evil" a councilman stated, I thought quickly.

"Then why not transform Dimentio to look more human like, sure he will have his powers but he can start fresh and he can never go back to how he looks now" I said, I know its pretty pathetic but no one really wants a change in appearance like this so early, especially since Dimentio isn't exactly human.

"Very well, we accept these terms under the condition that Dimentio is watched by the Count's family instead" a councilman said, I thought on this carefully.

"Ermora, don't do this for me, you know I tried to kill you" Dimentio said to me quietly, I knew what I wanted now despite my past hatred for him.

"That sounds the most reasonable, I Ermora, accept the punishment if Queen Jaydes approves" I said, Jaydes look at me in the eye.

"Very well then, I accept these terms" I heard Jaydes say with a sigh, I heard a snap of fingers and a light surrounded Dimentio, he was raised into the air and his body exploded in light, I felt myself gasp as his appearance had already changed. He was lowered to the ground as the light disappeared and I looked at his new body, he looked to be a tall slim human with pale features, his eyes were golden. His hair was a short black with white streaks going through it like some crazy highlight job and he had bangs that went down to his chest at least. He wore all black clothes which gave him a figure similar to the slenderman.

"Ermora" Dimentio said in shock, I smiled at him as Jaydes came up to me and placed her hands on my head.

"Please watch over them... friend" I said to Dimentio, Jaydes' hands glowed and I felt my mind go into shock and I screamed and without no other warning I blacked out. I sat there for a time and then I woke up suddenly, I lifted my head from my arm and looked down.

"Alicia, have you finished your math?" I heard my mom ask, I shook my head, when did I fall asleep doing my math homework? What was I even dreaming about? Was it epic?

"No mom I haven't finished my math, I uhhh fell asleep" I sighed, when will she learn that I'm not good at math?

"Ask your brother to help you with math Alicia and then worry about sleep after" she said, I nodded and could only think that I could feel some sort of energy going through me, I shrug, whatever it's probably nothing. I look out the window and wondered what I was dreaming about still, ah well it'll come to me at some point anyways, I left the window and went to grab my brother for math help.

* * *

The End

Alright there's the end of my little prequel to my other fanfiction which will be much longer, I'll post it at some point in the future, possible later on in the week. Until then have a good day!

 **Ermora: Don't worry I'll be back!**


End file.
